


A la luz de la luna

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BFSmutWeek, BananaFishSmutWeek, Blanca Has A Big Dick, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Hotel Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Transvestite, big dick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Luego de vivir reprimido durante muchos años, Lee Yut-Lung decidió hacer su vida lejos de su país y de los reproches de su familia que no lo aceptaba como era.En medio de un completo libertinaje, el bonito joven cayó en la cuenta de que acabaría perdiéndose si no ponía punto final a ese estilo de vida desenfrenado. Fue entonces que decidió permitirse una última noche para matar su soledad con un desconocido y atractivo caballero que halló a la salida de un club nocturno.Ese hombre no era como sus anteriores amantes ocasionales, ese hombre era sumamente especial."No te dejaré ir esta noche, me quedaré a tu lado hasta que la luz de luna se desvanezca en tu piel."---BF Smut Week. Día #2: Big Dick.





	A la luz de la luna

Desde que Lee Yut-Lung cumplió la mayoría de edad y dejó su país para mudarse a New York, sus fines de semanas nunca volvieron a ser tranquilos. Se sentía finalmente libre de aquella opresión a la que fue sometido durante años por su familia, en especial por sus hermanos mayores, que cuestionaban su orientación sexual y su gusto por la ropa femenina. Nunca lo habían dejado ser él mismo, alejaban a todo aquel chico en el que se interesaba y lo humillaban de las peores maneras posibles.

Su madre fue la única persona que le brindó de apoyo y comprensión alguna vez. Para su desgracia, la mujer falleció hacía un par de años a consecuencia de una enfermedad y el bonito joven chino quedó sin una persona a quien recurrir aunque eso sí, su progenitora le dejó una interesante fortuna para que pudiera hacer su vida lejos de la familia Lee y no pasara carencias de ningún tipo.

Fue así que Yut-Lung se largó a New York con todas sus ansias de libertad a cuestas. Sus hermanos lo olvidaron, no se molestaron en buscarlo ni saber ya de él. Probablemente fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, por fin iba a poder vivir a sus anchas sin que nadie lo estuviera humillando ni cuestionando por sus preferencias personales.

Yut-Lung nunca se sintió tan feliz en su vida como en ese momento. Era vanidoso y algo frívolo, le encantaba la ropa y los zapatos de marca, era un fanático de la moda aunque también utilizaba atuendos con un toque característico de sus orígenes orientales. Se dedicaba horas a arreglar y cuidar su larga y hermosa cabellera. Gastaba mucho dinero en perfumes, en maquillajes, en lencería fina y en bebidas alcohólicas refinadas. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, de su peculiar femenina belleza, se sabía más hermoso que cualquier mujer ordinaria y le encantaba despertar pasiones en los hombres.

Claro que Yut-Lung sabía que todos esos sujetos lo admiraban porque creían que se trataba de una mujer y no sospechaban que en realidad era un chico. Atraía la mirada y la atención de toda clase de hombres y los más osados se le acercaban con intenciones de flirteo pero la mayoría de las veces, el joven chino no estaba interesado. Aunque eso sí, sentía una gran fascinación por los caballeros maduros, especialmente si estos eran altos, bien puestos y refinados. Soñaba con encontrar a alguien así que lograra conquistarlo y quedarse a su lado.

Cada viernes y sábado por las noches, Yut-Lung pasaba a llamarse "Yousiss" y se producía como si fuera una diva de pasarelas y salía a los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos de New York a tentar a la suerte. Su libido empezó a volverse incontrolable los últimos tiempos y casi siempre terminaba la noche en la cama de un hotel de lujo con algún hombre como los que le gustaban pero todo era eso, sus aventuras terminaban antes del amanecer.

Algunas veces, Yut-Lung regresaba a su departamento completamente deshecho y arrepentido por sus acciones. El alcohol y el sexo vacío se hicieron una constante para él pero el gusto y la satisfacción de todo aquello duraba tan poco y ese juego ya no le hacía feliz como al principio. Los últimos tiempos terminaba acurrucado y llorando en el sofá de su sala, sintiéndose sucio y usado.

\---

Luego de días de estarle dando vueltas al asunto, Yut-Lung decidió que pondría fin a ese estilo de vida tan desordenado, el cual podía inferir que acabaría por salirse de su control si continuaba en las mismas. El joven Lee estaba determinado a sentar cabeza y dejar atrás esas prácticas que no lo llevarían a otro lado más que a su propia perdición tarde o temprano pero deseaba tener al menos una última salida que valiera la pena.

—Esta será mi noche de despedida, lo prometo -se dijo a sí mismo y terminaba de alistarse para su última salida nocturna desenfrenada-

Lució su vestido más provocativo y sensual, uno de color rojo escarlata, bastante ceñido a su cuerpo que resaltaba su delgada figura y que sin dudas no lo dejaría pasar desapercibido. Sus blancas y torneadas quedaron al descubierto, enseñando con osadía uno de sus muslos gracias al tajo del corto atuendo. Unos zapatos de tacón aguja que hacían oportuno juego dejándolo ver más alto. 

—Tal vez luzco un tanto vulgar pero no me importa -sonrió mientras se veía al espejo y se cercioraba que sus senos falsos estuvieran perfectamente colocados-

Recogió su cabello, retocó su maquillaje y complementó su vestimenta con unas oportunas joyas que le daban un mayor destaque. Se sentía con el ego a tope, seguro de que conseguiría seducir al hombre más guapo que se cruzara en su camino, lo haría caer rendido ante sus encantos, engañándolo con su apariencia y dándole una sorpresa que jamás podría siquiera imaginar. Necesitaba aplacar sus deseos y su soledad en compañía de un caballero que lo hiciera sentir amado aunque todo fuera una farsa. Quería jugar ese lascivo juego de pasión y romance fugaz, meterse de lleno en su papel por una última vez y hacer de esa la más inolvidable de todas sus aventuras esporádicas.

Pasada la medianoche llegó a un club nocturno que para esa hora ya se encontraba sumamente concurrido. No demoró en llamar la atención de los presentes, era como si llevara colgado al cuello un letrero de neón que decía algo como "¡hey, mírenme todos!". Reconocía que le encantaba aquello, pues le provocaba una sensación ridícula y excitante de poder.

Ni bien estuvo dentro del recinto y ocupó un lugar en la barra tras haber encargado el champagne más exclusivo de todos, un montón de hombres se le acercaron de inmediato intentando coquetear. Sin dudar, rechazó a todos y cada uno de ellos pues ninguno era digno de llevárselo, no eran lo que estaba buscando esa noche.

—Lo siento, ya tengo acompañante -respondía a todo aquel que venía hasta él para ver lo conseguían ligárselo-

Sin embargo, tras más de una hora de estar ocupando una butaca en la barra, no había encontrado lo que deseaba. 

—¡Qué decepción! -exclamó luego de terminar su cuarta copa de champagne- Creo que regresaré a casa. No encuentro a nadie que llene mis expectativas esta noche. Tal vez esto sea lo mejor.

Yut-Lung no pensaba perder más tiempo, no quería terminar ebrio y follando con un don nadie en cualquier callejón sucio de los alrededores de aquel club. Maldijo para sus adentros al ganar la calle y recordar que dio el resto de la noche libre a su chófer, pensando vanamente que no le haría falta pero sus planes tuvieron un revés y ahora estaba con la incertidumbre de cómo se las arreglaría para volver a su casa.

Aguardó unos minutos y no aparecía ni un jodido taxi libre. Suspiró fastidiado y barajó la posibilidad de emprender el regreso a pie pero de inmediato descartó tal idea, caminar por las calles de New York en plena madrugada vistiendo de esa manera no era la mejor de las ideas.

Dio unos pasos mientras iba observando a los vehículos que circulaban, albergando la esperanza de dar con un taxi pero en un momento dado, su mirada dio con la de un hombre que iba a bordo de un lujoso automóvil deportivo negro que quedó momentáneamente detenido esperando la luz verde del semáforo.

—¡Dios! -susurró el chino y sin meditarlo siquiera, levantó una de sus manos para saludar al atractivo sujeto que iba manejando-

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. El hombre le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, yendo más allá de un simple saludo, lo invitó a subir con él a su auto. Yut-Lung se apresuró y antes de que el semáforo cambiara, aceptó gustoso la invitación del extraño e ingresó al vehículo, ocupando el asiento de copiloto.

—Muchas gracias -fue lo primero que expresó el joven- No sabía cómo iba a regresar a mi casa.

—¿Te dejaron sola?

—No, de hecho, estaba sin acompañante.

Yut-Lung sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre tampoco sospechaba que se trataba de un chico y no una mujer, se preguntaba si sentiría decepcionado cuando lo supiera. Tenía aspecto de ser un mujeriego incorregible, definitivamente no parecía ser de los que se iban a la cama con otros hombres. Pero al chino le encantaban los desafíos, necesitaba comprobar si podía llegar a algo con él.

—¿A dónde te llevo? -preguntó el mayor-

—A donde tú quieras -replicó Yut-Lung, viéndolo de un modo bastante sugestivo, dándole a entender que estaba disponible para lo que viniera-

—Dijiste que querías ir a tu casa.

—Sí pero si no estás ocupado el resto de la noche, puedes llevarme a donde mejor te parezca.

—Mmm...ya entiendo -respondió el hombre, todo estaba más que claro, pensó que tal vez podía divertirse un poco con esa belleza que lo acompañaba-

\---

El panorama cambió muy pronto. En menos de media hora, la pareja se encontraba en la ostentosa suite de en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la ciudad. Yut-Lung se sentía un poco nervioso, por fin pudo ver a su conquista de turno, era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años de edad, tenía el cabello largo y lo superaba en estatura y complexión física. ¡Era exactamente como los de su tipo! Yut-Lung no podía sentirse más contento aunque a la vez, ciertos nervios lo invadían pues temía lo que podría llegar a pasar en cuanto se viera descubierto. Sin embargo, los apasionados besos y las caricias no demoraron en llegar.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? -preguntó el hombre al tiempo que deslizaba sus labios por el delgado cuello ajeno, hallando el pequeño tatuaje de dragón que llevaba en esa parte y a la par conducía una de sus manos al muslo que sobresalía por el tajo del vestido-

—Yousiss -respondió el otro coquetamente- 

—Es un gusto tenerte aquí esta noche, Yousiss. Soy Blanca.

—¿Blanca? -emitió una risita incrédula- Dudo que ese sea tu nombre real.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Para nada.

—En ese caso, podemos seguir -el hombre sonrió y cargó a Yut-Lung en sus brazos como si se tratara de una novia a la que llevaba rumbo al lecho nupcial-

La pareja ingresó a la habitación que estaba a oscuras aunque con las cortinas abiertas y se veía oportunamente iluminada en su interior gracias a la luz de la luna llena, lo que le daba un cierto toque romántico a la ocasión. Ninguno de ellos se molestó en encender las luces, tenían más prisa por llegar a otras cuestiones.

Blanca hizo recostar al chico en la mullida y amplia cama, donde lo bajó con delicadeza para volver a posicionarse sobre su cuerpo buscando besarlo y tocarlo como lo hacía anteriormente. Yut-Lung se sentía fascinado por las sensaciones que ese hombre producía en él. Lograba erotizarlo y ni siquiera se habían desnudado, se empezaba a sentir excitado y no deseaba que su erección se hiciera notoria aún por lo que decidió recurrir a algo para ganar tiempo.

Los dos se descalzaron para estar más cómodos, entonces el joven oriental apartó a Blanca y lo dejó recostado en la cama boca arriba mientras se apresuró a desprenderle con prisa el cinturón para después proceder a deshacerse del pantalón ajeno. En verdad llevaba mucha prisa, necesitaba hacerle alcanzar un estado vulnerable donde ya no tuviera retroceso.

—Mmm...al parecer eres grande en todas partes -sentenció el chico al tiempo que pasaba sus manos sugestivamente, acariciando a su ocasional amante por encima de su ropa interior, pudiendo notar cuan duro y excitado se encontraba-

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas? -desafió Blanca, sonando un tanto presumido aunque sí tenía motivos válidos para ello-

Cuando Yut-Lung tomó el elástico del bóxer ajeno y lo estiró hacia abajo para deshacerse del mismo, no tardó en notar que ese hombre no fanfarroneaba. Un prominente y erecto miembro comenzó a asomarse ante sus ojos y la lumínica natural no impedía que lo apreciara.

—¿Esto es real? -preguntó sin poder salir de su asombro, en cuanto terminó de quitar la ropa interior frente a su rostro el pene más grande y grueso que vio en toda su vida, estaba totalmente erecto y haciendo un cálculo rápido, tendría alrededor de treinta centímetros-

Blanca no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrente pregunta de su esporádico acompañante.

—Claro que es real -aseguró el hombre- Lástima no pueda decir lo mismo respecto a tus senos falsos.

—¡Uh! -exclamó el chino, llevando por instinto sus manos hasta sus pechos que si bien estaban en su sitio, el otro ya supo que no eran de verdad-

Antes de que Blanca comenzara a hacer preguntas al respecto o cambiara de opinión, Yut-Lung decidió actuar. Tomó ese enorme miembro con una de sus manos y se dispuso a besar y a lamer sin pérdida de tiempo. Ya sabía de antemano que le sería imposible metérselo por completo a la boca, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de dislocarse la mandíbula.

—Mmm...sigue -pidió Blanca, quien parecía complacido ante las acciones iniciales-

Yut-Lung sabía que era muy bueno practicando felaciones y tenía una gran oportunidad de lucirse en ello aunque el trabajo se le dificultaba un poco a causa del tamaño ajeno pero ya se las arreglaría. Abrió la boca lo más que pudo e intentó engullirse el pene de Blanca, empezó a succionarlo de a poco y el otro respondía con unos exquisitos gemidos que denotaban que lo estaba disfrutando. Escucharlo resultaba condenadamente sensual y el más joven se sentía encendido con eso.

—Ahhh...Yousiss...eres increíble... -lo elogiaba el mayor, arrastrando un poco sus palabras mientras sus manos se ceñían a las sábanas cada vez que sentía esa habilidosa lengua trazando círculos en su glande antes de ser succionado de nuevo-

Las reacciones de Yut-Lung no se hicieron esperar. Sentía su erección creciendo y con ella la imperiosa necesidad de tocarse, por lo que para disimular, apoyó su pelvis a la cama frotando su intimidad contra el colchón en lo que seguía degustando el falo de su amante, que para entonces liberaba abundando pre-semen.

—Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo -sugirió Blanca- Déjame probarte también, cariño.

Yut-Lung se alarmó, claramente el hombre le estaba proponiendo que realizaran un sesenta y nueve. 

—Espera un poco -replicó el chico y continuó chupando, con más intensidad que antes, acoplando también sus manos para masturbarlo y acariciar los testículos ajenos, llevando en ocasiones su boca hasta allí para devorarlos también-

Blanca sentía que iba a correrse en breve de continuar de ese modo por lo que él mismo, optó por apartar al más joven empujando un poco la cabeza ajena y haciéndole recostar en la cama para levantarle el vestido. En ese instante, Yut-Lung pensó que ahí mismo terminaría ese encuentro, probablemente recibiría un par de cachetadas antes de ser expulsado de la suite.

Las manos del mayor vagaban con libertad por el abdomen ajeno antes de que pudiera despojarle por completo de su prenda de vestir. Blanca notó que Yut-Lung se rehusaba a quitarse el vestido y se sintió extrañado, así que tomó cartas en el asunto y se encargó personalmente de eso. El otro no tuvo más remedio que ceder y fue así que quedó expuesto ante la desconcertada mirada de su amante, quien permaneció estático por unos instantes, intentando digerir lo que veía.

En efecto, Blanca no se equivocó cuando mencionó que aquellos no eran más que unos senos falsos. En su lugar se encontró un torso plano y delgado aunque no perdió el atractivo ante sus ojos pero Yut-Lung estaba aterrado con el repentino silencio.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó el chino, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y observando el exterior de la amplia ventana mientras su bonito rostro se cubría con el claro de la luna que seguía brindándoles su gentil y tenue luz-

—Entonces eres un hombre.

—Sí -replicó el otro, era la primera vez que se sentía mal por haber omitido ese detalle- Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

—Es que...--

—No hay diferencia para mí -afirmó el hombre- Me encantas, eres el ser más hermoso que han visto mis ojos últimamente -extendió una de sus manos para acariciar con suavidad una de las mejillas del oriental provocando una sensación de conmoción y estremecimiento en el cuerpo ajeno- Siento unas incontrolables ganas de amar tu cuerpo pero si quieres que me detenga, lo haré.

—No quiero que te detengas, Blanca -tomó la mano que recorría su mejilla y se puso a chupar esos largos dedos, provocando abiertamente al hombre- Quiero sentir que me amas aunque todo acabará cuando amanezca.

—Entonces no te dejaré ir esta noche, me quedaré a tu lado hasta que la luz de la luna se desvanezca en tu piel.

Yut-Lung se sentía conmovido al escuchar esas palabras que sonaban incluso poéticas a sus oídos. Ese hombre no era como sus anteriores amantes, no lo era. Ese hombre era sumamente especial y sabía desde ya que su recuerdo quedaría grabado a fuego en su cuerpo y en su alma. El justo acuerdo fue sellado con un beso avasallador cargado de pasión que se extendió por al menos un par de minutos.

Tras eso, Blanca terminó por deshacerse del resto de sus prendas de vestir y se encargó de dejar a su amante en iguales condiciones. Tomó un poco de sus propios fluidos para lubricar y dilatar al más joven, quien se removía un tanto incómodo al sentir la intromisión de esos largos dedos en su cuerpo. Uno, dos, tres dedos en él, moviéndose en vaivén cada vez más rápido y a la par, su pene iba despertando también.

Blanca se posicionó de forma estratégica para brindarle placer con su boca mientras continuaba su afanosa tarea de aflojarlo. Yut-Lung gemía inquieto y sus caderas se movían en vaivén en torno a esos dedos que lo follaban deliciosamente.

—Blanca...más... -pidió casi con desesperación-

—¿Me quieres ya en ti, cariño? -preguntó, aún sabiendo lo mucho que le costaría soportarlo-

—S-sí. Estoy listo, ven por favor -aseguró, su ansiedad era demasiada para entonces- No quiero que seas gentil, me gusta rudo y agresivo, no te contengas para nada, no importa lo que te diga.

—Te tomaré la palabra entonces, hermoso -y entonces retiró sus dedos del cuerpo ajeno para colocarse de rodillas entre las piernas-

El mayor colocó una almohada bajo las caderas de su amante y separó las piernas de este tanto como le fue posible. Aprovechó el lubricante que tenía sobre una de las mesitas de luz y lo vertió una generosa cantidad en el orificio que se disponía a profanar, siguiendo los deseos del otro.

Tomó su miembro y comenzó a introducirlo en el interior de Yut-Lung, empujando su pelvis para adelante cada vez más para penetrar con cierta fuerza. Blanca notó cómo era rápidamente presionado por el cuerpo del chico, estaba bastante estrecho a pesar de que se dedicó a dilatarlo.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -el joven lanzó un alarido y cubrió su boca enseguida, pensando que podría alarmar a otros huéspedes que se encontraran en el mismo piso-

—Aguanta, Yousiss -pidió el mayor y siguió empujando, sus manos sostenían las piernas ajenas que temblaban y amenazaban con cerrarse- Si no puedes, voy a sacarlo.

—¡No te atrevas, ngh! -refutó enseguida- ¡Fóllame hasta el estómago, maldita sea! 

—¡Wow! Creí que querías que te hiciera el amor, no solo que te follara como un salvaje.

—Puedes hacer ambas cosas, ¿no?

—Desde luego.

Blanca comprendió exactamente los deseos de Yut-Lung. Poco y nada le importó que los pudieran escuchar, sostuvo las manos del chico a los costados de la cabeza del mismo y se hundió en él por completo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos en su totalidad. Se dedicó a besarlo hasta que el otro consiguió acostumbrarse en medida de lo posible a ese enorme tamaño que palpitaba dentro de su cuerpo y que le provocaba espasmos en el vientre.

—Eso es... -susurró el chino- Muévete, dame un buen motivo para recordarte.

—Juro que me vas a recordar el resto de tu vida, amor.

"Amor..." Se sentía tan extraño escuchar que se refirieran a él de ese modo pero no le disgustaba, quiso creer que era algo sincero. Las embestidas se volvieron veloces y salvajes, sus cuerpos traspirados colisionaron con violencia y sus gemidos se tornaron incontenibles durante esos minutos de pasional entrega. Yut-Lung rodeó a Blanca con sus brazos y sus piernas mientras éste lo penetraba una y otra vez sin tregua.

Yut-Lung echó la cabeza hacia atrás y notó el alba asomándose de a poco, no se había percatado el momento en el que el plenilunio fue haciéndose cada vez más débil. Una sensación rara lo golpeó hasta que volvió a la realidad al sentir una fuerte estocada que lo hizo gimotear sonoramente. Su orgasmo había explotado, haciéndolo eyacular y mojar su abdomen y el de su amante, quien continuaba moviéndose imparable.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh...ngh...!!!

—Mmm...te amo, Yousiss -susurró Blanca al oído ajeno y se descargaba en el interior ajeno, dejándolo lleno de él al tiempo que se aferraba al pequeño y delgado cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo, temblando ante los efectos del clímax-

Las lágrimas desbordaban de los ojos de Yut-Lung mientras sus labios volvían a buscar los de Blanca. Entonces sus besos se hicieron menos intensos y efusivos aunque ambos tenían la ligera impresión de que sabían distintos, quizás tenían un tinte más o menos afectuoso.

Los dos terminaron rendidos y agotados hasta que fueron sorprendidos por ese amanecer de verano pero los primeros rayos del sol no parecían molestarlos. Permanecieron como estaban durante varios minutos después de que todo acabara, nadie dijo nada, era como si temieran volver a la realidad.

Finalmente Blanca se hizo a un lado, dejando el cuerpo ajeno del cual escurría los restos de su semen. No estaba seguro si al chico le gustaba recibir cariño luego del sexo pero se arriesgó de todas maneras. Lo abrazó con ternura, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, acariciando y acomodando sus largos cabellos y dándole besos en la frente. Yut-Lung no lo rechazó, era de hecho, la primera vez que alguien se tomaba el tiempo de hacer algo semejante.

—Es aquí donde todo acaba -exclamó el más joven con notable pesar en su voz- Gracias por la noche tan maravillosa, Blanca.

—Al contrario, soy yo el que debe agradecerte -su sonrisa transmitía nostalgia- ¿Ya tienes que irte?

—Bueno, no pero...--

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo el resto del fin de semana?

Yut-Lung no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cargada de alegría ante la inesperada propuesta. Aceptó sin dudarlo y abrazó al hombre, se sentía verdaderamente feliz con eso. Claro que aprovecharía muy bien el resto de ese fin de semana, después de todo, había valido la pena. Conocer a Blanca marcó el fin de los días libertinos para ese bonito joven y él mismo pensaba que quizás podía marcar el comienzo de algo más, algo que necesitaba y anhelaba. 

**FIN**


End file.
